gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories
"It is the second Grand Theft Auto game to appear on the handheld console "? Who wrote this? What happened to the GTA games for the gameboy color? Did they erase it from existence while I wasn't paying attention? Optimist33gta 23:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I think the fact that it says "the handheld console" rather than "a handheld console" means that it is referring specifically to the PSP rather than handheld consoles in general. Christophee (talk) 23:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :: oh it seems your right Optimist33gta 23:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Wall Climbing? Does this mean climbing over walls, like jumping and then climbing over them or actually climbing walls like spiderman? --LuisFernandoLopez 09:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I deleted that unnecessary information. It seems like someone wants to compare this game to GTA San Andreas so "wall climbing" would be like climbing in that game.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia edit I removed the trivia point stating that the Australian version of VCS does not allow you to pick up hookers. I am in Australia and have a legally, store purchased version of the game and you can in fact pick up hookers in vehicles. Aus.1994 04:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Not the best game... I will admit it is one great game,but people,it could be a heck of a lot better! Trains would be very nice controllable vehicles in the game.BUT NO, ONLY GTA SAN ANDREAS HAS THOSE MOTHER FLIPPEN VEHICLES!!!!!!!!! If you agree,please say so!TheGTAfreighttrain 23:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) More kb/mb how come this game takes up more space when downloaded from the playstation network than from the umd.FF9 17:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Because the game needs more space keeping all the files on the console instead of the disk Aksu593 (talk) 12:58, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Can we please keep the trivia there as is? Some of them are non-trivial, but several of them are pieces of info you're not going to find anywhere else. Like "Vice City Stories is the only game that doesn't have the term 'cunt' in it." You're not going to find that factoid anywhere else on the wiki, and if you can please link me to it. I know that you ''RainingPain doesn't see it necassary, but there isn't any other popular format for these kinds of trivia pieces. Mortsnarg (talk) 19:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :So we should make a trivia fact for each English word that hasn't appeared in the game? Oh, and this might help you instead of accusing me of removing this that only I don't like. 20:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I apoligize for not previously reading the policy regarding trivia, that's on me and I will try to enforce it more. But after reading it, I would like it if instead of removing the facts that you deemed non-trivial, integrate them into the page. I know it's easier to delete the factoids (I'm guilty of this myself) but you, me and everyone else who edits on this wiki should consider integrating trivia like this into the article instead of taking the easy way and removing it. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The issue is that any player with enough GTA experience know these facts. They know well VCS is the last 3D Universe game, that there are X and Y features, etc. And I still have doubts of the relevance of saying that VCS as not the word 'cunt' in it, as it does not have 30k other English words. I have no problems with incorporating info about the features (like it was already discussed for the Grand Theft Auto V article) in the page, but facts like ''"This is the only GTA game that lets one play as a character (Victor Vance), even though he has been killed in a previous game (Victor Vance was killed in a drug deal in the opening of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). However, VCS is chronologically right before VC, and Victor was unnamed in the latter game." are just good to be deleted. 20:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::But isn't the point of the GTA Wiki to learn things you didn't know? There are people that have no idea about some of these things. If they just want to know something on the fly or if they haven't played through the whole game. If there's someone who doesn't know that this was the last game on the Playstation 2 or that this and San Andreas are the only games in the 3D Universe to have fan favorites like the ability to swim in the ocean or recruit members into a gang, this is the easiest place to put it. I can see your point on the word "cunt", but the reason that was even brought up is because in a series that's synonymous for strong and mature language, it's noteworthy to find a game that doesn't have one of the most popular expletives of them all. I can agree with you on the trivia fact that you pointed out because it had been previously mentioned in the summary. All in all, I think that several of them were right to be moved and I apoligize for bothering you with that, but some of the trivia facts were interesting and unique, but had probably been placed in the wrong section. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::It is, actually, but not by filling the information in trivia sections. If anyone wants to know what was the last game of the 3D universe, they will either search for the 3D Universe or the Grand Theft Auto articles. They will certainly not go to the Vice City Stories article, look in the Trivia section and see this. Same apply for features. As I believe they do not care that VCS and X and Y games are the only games to have the Z feature, they may be interested to know what kind of features VCS has, but again it's irrelevant to a trivia section and should belong to a "Features" section in the main article itself (and eventually we can mention it also appeared in GTA X and GTA Y). Regarding the 'cunt' fact, while I have never played VCS and I don't know 100% of the insults that exist in English, I can believe quite easily that there is at least one cuss word that hasn't appeared in VCS and appeared in GTA IV or GTA V. Trivia is a list of miscellanous facts. Saying that VCS is the final 3D Universe game is not miscellanous at all, and should be kept in the main article itself. The major problem here is that most of our new users that come with new stuff don't know where to add it, so they just dump it in the bottom of the article, while it would do better anywhere else. 20:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I didn't read all of this, but anyway, I think the fact "this is the last 3D univerve game" should be in the top of the page. (talk) 21:05, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Well if that is the case then it's the job of senior editors and people who have been with the wiki for a while to move the trivia, instead of deleting it. If people who are high up in the foodchain start to completely remove facts that are useful yet misplaced, it will get to a point where good content is deleted and edit wars start by people who were given the idea that misplaced factoids are to be removed completely instead of located to a suitable place in the article. I stand by what I said earlier and that some of the pieces of trivia on this page need to deleted and some need to be moved. Mortsnarg (talk) 21:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : The thing is, when a fact is too bvious, then it should be deleted, which is not this case, it's like when I was in The Last of Us wiki, I wrote "the trigger of the flamethrower is actually a bicycle brake lever" and someone moved it to the "design" section, so it was more properly written, I think this fact should be moved to the proper section. (talk) 21:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with AndreEagle and I think that more misplaced trivia facts should be moved instead of deleted on this wiki. Mortsnarg (talk) 21:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Vice City Stories was a mistake -R* BrandholmerPresident (talk) 23:37, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Shady Morsi